The invention relates generally to prosthetics. In particular, the invention relates to a weight-lifting tool to aid an upper limb amputee, i.e., a person who has lost an arm.
Military service personnel operating in combat zones and other persons involved in hazardous occupations risk being subject to tissue damage to extremities, such as arms and legs, to a degree as to require surgical amputation. The unfortunate experience can produce consequences of physical pain, disfigurement and inconvenience regarding activities pursued prior to severe injury.
An example of such inconvenience involves weight-lifting, such as with a bench-press. Human hands can provide subtle and effective grip of properly shaped tools, such as rod handles. Arms and shoulders employ muscles and joints that enable exercise, such as lifting balanced objects of appreciable mass. Such operations are severely compromised by loss of a hand and/or an elbow, reducing rotational flexibility as well as handling capacity.